Vivi's patriotism
by Shad Kirati
Summary: What if tarantalus great plan of kidnapping the princess, didn't get the help of the great master Vivi
1. Meet rat kid

**Vivi´s patriotism**

**N/A: Yo! My second fan fic arrived and it´s also about ff9, I love Master Vivi!!!!! Lol, this story is about the time the tarantalus team try to kidnap garnet but Vivi stop them, lol Vivi is also the first character and she( or he, I still doesn´t know) tells the story, hope ya enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 : Meet rat kid**

**I was just passing through an small alley, when something made me stumble, so, obviously, I felt, when I got up and started turning around to see what the heck made me that a strange adult called my attention " Hey! you made me miss, you little klutz! ", he looked me totally nervous, like the fact that it was all my fault, he climbed up the stairs aside him and started to hammer the sign again and now, a bit less nervous he said something like " Whew. That should do it " and came to the floor once again, he stretched, said something that I wasn´t able to hear and walked away, when he got a bit distant a boy or something like a boy, came running toward me, I remembered that he was the boy that collided with me some time ago, he was dressed like a rat and also stincked like one, he´s voice was totally centred at his nose, like when your sick, I remember that he said " Hey, you! Shrimp! You´re the on with the phony ticket, aren´tcha? " and he continued " I saw the guy, tell you it was fake " I tried to hied saying that it wasn´t fake but he knew that I was lying, he came with the offer of taking me to the show, but there was a condition. Yep, keep laughing at me, so what that I became a slave of a rat, I was going to see the famous " I want to be your canary ". As my first mission i had to see if there was someone coming, nobody was coming this way, so the rat kid , as I resolved to call him, ran and took the stairs, taking it with him. I had to follow him, until we get to a bell tower, that was when I met kupo, that felt on my head, I was still dizzy, but the rat kid ordered me to go up so I had to obey, he told me to hurry up, we were at the rooftops. He wanted me to go roof b roof getting across an tiny bridge made of a material just like dry grass, I was almost getting my underwear wet, when he tried to encourage me " it´s okay! just pretend your in the ground ". So I did it, and gone through the bridge, when I was at the second bridge, it felt so I had to jump to the other rooftop, he finally introduced himself as puck and walked away with the stairs over his head.**


	2. I want to be your canary

**Vivi´s Patriotism**

**N/A: Hey, guys! The last was just copy, this one is when my imagination start to come out, oh, this is also a chapter of a bit of copy. See ya in the next chapter hehe**

**Chapter 2: I want to be your canary**

**Afraid as I never was before, I followed him, until we reach the last rooftop, once on it, Puck throwed the stairs, connecting us to those big castle wall, I started to wonder the marvelous things I would be able to see in there, those big heavy knigths with their swrods in hands and I would see the most beautiful princess of all the kingdons, as everybody says. I gave the last breathable steps in all my life, manm I was entering in a castle, I mean, that´s just amazing, so there we were, inside, you know they say that once inside you can´t come out , oh sorry, it´s the phase of the jail, hehe, kinda mess it up, with my situation, Whew, let´s continue. A big flying ship was docked at the royal garden or close to it because I could see the grass under it, I finally saw the princess and her mother, queen Bhraine in the top of a small sized tower, the queen looked like he really wanted to see the show, but in the other side, princess Garnet looked like something that been trying to cry all day, she was pretty sad and behind those two royal highness was a marvelous fat knigth with his shining armour and his big sword ( Steiner ) and aside him, at the other corner the famous Beatrix with her beatiful long hair covering part of her face and her passion for killing in her hands, they say that Beatrix once killed an army with those hand, the princess remained sad when the male knigth made a moviment with his sword pointing to the docked ship and fireworks of a types and colours started jumping and dancing in front of those noble people, we finally stopped, I remained breathless when I reconized the nobles in front of me, it was mr.Shakily and mrs.Samykichan, why nobles always have those unspeakable names? The fireworks didn´t helped to cheer princess Garnet up but it worked with queen Bhraine. A fat ugly man appeared from one of the ship´s door, I wasn´t looking to the ship, he started presenting the play, three guys got in with their swords in hand and joined Marcus to fight with the king Leo, it was very real, it looked like they had real swords, the rebelds won, one of them tried to get king Leo but, another rebeld stopped him and they started crossing swords, what was still very real. I smelled trouble in the air or would it be hot dogs?**


	3. Master Vivi

**Vivi´s Patriotism**

**Chapter 3 : Master Vivi**

**I think I saw three guy flying through the air but it might have been just my imagination, a very short bit later the band made a mistake and they have to stop playing for like three seconds, but they continued anyway, once again, another mistake, now I was hearing oglops jumping, the show continued, Marcus was caugth and so as we, two alexandria´s soldiers started running after us, I felt and Puck abondoned me, the only place I could run for was the play, it had already finished but the actors and the actriss was still there, all the actors was on their knees or pretending to be dead, to get thoe guys off me, I burnt the actriss cap and when she took it out, we all saw that she was the princess, I looked to the tower and she wasn´t there, it was really her, she startd talking to the knight as the blondie rebeld ( Zidane ) was asking me if I was okay, cus´ I kind of tripped myself once again. When I got up a fight had already started, the ginger boy ( Blank ) pulled me to fight with them against the good guys, but the fact of seeing a princess out of her throne is just unaceptable, I mean, princess aren´t supposed to leave their castle, are they?**

**I stayed at the rebelds side for a while, to pretend I was rebeld too, they really seemed to be a enjoyable company, but the were doing the wrong thing. A big fat knight ( Steiner ), jumped toward me with his sword steady, but he missed the shot, that sword was bigger than my body, it would be one hit wonder. When I got the chance I burnt Marcus, taking he down, the fight was over.All the rebelds looked at me, Zidane was looking at me with a surprised face, Cinna got down on his knees, Blank started running toward me, his sword wasn't like the knight sword but I´m sure it would give me a scar, the knight to protect me, throwed his sword at his legs, he didn´t wanted him dead, so he hitted in a way that made him fall. The rebelds ran away, but the princess was stopped when tried it too, she was severaly punished, but the queen couldn´t take her royal position, the rebelds was caugth, we are taking them to the castle rigth now, except for Zidane, Garnet helped him out. What?! Oh, yes, I was named Master Vivi, the first mage of pluto, but the most important is, I am able to see all the plays, oh and Puck got away, but plz don't tell anyone, k?**

**Whew, see ya! ( get up from the chair, and leave the room ) hehe, LOL!**


	4. a revenge of a broken heart

Vivi's Patriotism

"I was free, but somehow, I was still a prisioner, a prisioner of good times memories, good times that I spent aside my friends, friends that would be lost in two days, two days of pain, a pain that would leave a scar, a scar in my heart, a heart that will be half of what it is now, a half without my true friends, true friends that needed my help, a help filled with revenge, a revenge of a broken heart" Zidane

**Chapter 4: A revenge of a broken heart**

N/A: So, it´s me again, but now older, I´m 14!!!!!!!!! Nice poem, huh, I created, hehe!

"**The sun had already fallen, the night came, no stars to stare, no moon to lay down under, just a black cloudy sky, perfect for an invasion. I took my father's lion heart and my new, hand-made by ruby, black suit and rushed out. The hunger was killing me softly, like that song, but that was a song that I had to be "singing in the rain", got it? Well, in a more appropriate way of talking, I was hungry, but I couldn't eat, there was no time for it. I just brought with me a few equipments, which might come in handy or in other words, might be useful. The streets was empty, empty but not quiet, from out there, I could hear some people watching TV and hearing to laud music, it was hard to stay out there, TV, loud music, girls, drinks , dawn, I wanted it!! But my emotion was interrupted by a movement aside me, at the street, the body was still in the shadows of the corner, but for the shape I could know what type of, well, sorry for the word but, thing. Yay!!! Girl!!! Yes, it was a girl with a very nice body, to don't say bad words here.**

**Were you looking to my breasts Zidane? – The shadow girl walked toward me.**

**Who are you? – I asked moving my face down as a try to check her face, would it be Garnet, I wondered quietly.**

**I asked first, so answer me. – The shadow girl finally came out of the shadow, reveling to be, Ruby.**

**I was…err No… uhn … - I tried to explain hiding the truth.**

**You dirty boy, you're eyes just can't hide it, you were really staring them! – Ruby said smiling as she stared them herself.**

**I can't talk now. – I tried to change the subject and run away at the same time, as I talked with her.**

**So, I won't tell ya, what I came here for. – She tapped me making me stay, as my curiosity ordered.**

**What is it? – I asked staring her mouth start to show a big smile.**

**Ha! I knew you didn't have to go! – she said laughing**

**I'm not kidding, say quickly. – I said holding her hand, to make she look at me.**

**Ok. – She said while I could saw her cheeks becoming red as she looked over my hands.**

**So tell me. – I said in a hurry.**

**They wait for ya. – She said staring my eyes deeply as her cheeks became redder.**

**Who? – I asked looking at her breast, once again, as they caress my ribs and without my control, my face became all red.**

**See? You like it – She said laughing **

**Don't change the subject, please. – I asked, when actually, I was changing the subject.**

**They are that little mage and his crew. – she said giving me some breathable space, but my face was just becoming redder, as she caress that place under her neck, no you dirty reader, it's not her breast, it between them and the neck.**

**I'll give a look – I said leaving her hands behind and also, leaving Ruby behind**

**Be careful! – She said pulling my hand toward her and hugging me and later, in the shadows, a long farewell kiss with loads of passion from her side and sex lack from my side.**

**I took away my hand from her hand and gave it to my destiny so he could walk aside me. The castle was close, so close that I could touch it walls. From my backpack, my hand took a rope and also a hope. The wall to the garden wasn't that big, my will was. Once up there, I could confirm, that what Ruby told me was true, a bunch of soldiers was waiting at the gate and aside them, a big ball of fire, huh? Big ball of fire?! I started to climb down, the fire started burning the rope and also my hope, I accelerated but no acceleration would help me now, the fire got m, I was falling.**

N/A: Wow, I finally did some useful love scene, what'cha thing?


End file.
